fyres_cottagefandomcom-20200215-history
Pantala
Pantala is a thread-based side-group. Pantala The Lost Continent - Verse from "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men ━━━━━━━━ Rules I. Respect Like in every group or side-group, respect is needed. It doesn't matter what rank you are, you still must respect those that you roleplay alongside. Even if you are visiting or considering joining us, you still must show respect. If your form is declined, you don't whine about it and send the person who declined you an angry message. Bullying and discrimination aren't tolerated, either. II. Grammar When roleplaying, we expect you to use proper grammar. This means that you cannot, for example, say ":she breathd fire at the dargon:." That is terrible grammar right there, and you'll be declined immediately for such use. A lack of grammar also makes you seem less mature. III. Special dragons Your OC doesn't have to be special. You should be able to have a simple OC, just like the rest of us, unless you just want yourself in the spotlight. That is why we have limits on hybrids. There is a rule on 3 hybrids per tribe. Each hybrid takes a point for each tribe he or she is apart of. Since this group isn't associated with the other Pyrrhia system that happens to have the same founders, you can have a hybrid with both a Pantalan species and a Pyrrhian species. Animus magic doesn't exist on Pantala, instead there are flamesilks and gardeners. IV. Drama If you are having life issues, go talk to a friend about it, don't announce it down in the comment sections on our page. In the case that you are being bullied, harrassed, etc., talk to a group founder- if it gets bad enough, go to a moderator or an admin for the AJCW. Your form being declined is not an excuse to screech at the person that declined your form. V. Discord Discord is a big no-no for this group. Some of the people here aren't allowed to have Discord, or just don't have it. Instead of roleplaying on Discord, we use threads, which is a way better way to promote activity. VI. Activity This a must if you're a high rank. You must be active on at least one of our three threads, three times a week. The first time you are inactive, we'll demote you, especially if you have a high rank. Second time, we remove you from our rosters, and you have to rejoin. Third time, you're banned for inactivity. VII. High Ranks When first creating an OC, don't beg for high ranks unless there happens to be a dragonet adopt for royalty or nobility. Otherwise, don't beg for ranks like that. General, head healer, and commander will be open, but you must confer with the queen of the tribe you are joining a high commoner rank as. ━━━━━━━━ Tribes SilkWings Description SilkWings are gentle dragons with four exquisite, butterfly-like wings that are typically a different color than their scales. They can come in any color except for black or gray, and are as sweet and gentle as butterflies. SilkWing dragonets are born wingless, but go through a metamorphosis at age six, when they develop their wings and silk-spinning abilities. SilkWings are named after moths and butterflies (ex. Commodore, Swordtail, Burnet) Abilities SilkWings can produce a silk-like substance from glands on their wrists that can be used to create woven articles (mainly webs). Some SilkWings have an extremely rare ability known as 'flamesilk' which is passed down through family lineage. Flamesilk allows dragons to create solid strands of flame instead of silk. They can also detect vibrations with their antennae. Queen Queen Mariposa Hierarchy Royalty Queen ☾1/1☽ The Queen is the female ruler of the tribe, and as tradition has always held, must be female and a biological relative of the previous queen (however, in Pyrrhian/Pantalan history, there have been exceptions). She has full command of her tribe and can be challenged by her daughters, neices or sisters, however she is able to decline. Usually, a queen is married to the king, and is allowed to give him as much power as she wishes for him to have. Queen Mariposa is not accepting any challenges, as she does not have any heirs. Nobility Plebeians Defected LeafWings Description LeafWings are elegant, long-bodied dragons with green and brown scales spotted in differing shades. They have large, green or orange wings shaped like leaves, leaf-like webbing on their tail and spines, and brown, orange, green, or yellow eyes. LeafWings are named after types of trees. Abilities LeafWings are able to absorb sunlight to give themselves extra energy, and tend to be very accomplished gardeners. Some have unusual control over plants, and can grow them quickly and control them (called "planters," for now). Queen Queen Nutmeg Hierarchy Royalty Nobility Commoners Oddities HiveWings Description HiveWings are tall yellow, red, gold or orange dragons, always having a few black scales mixed in with their main scale color. Similar to the SilkWings, they have four wings that resemble those of bugs. On each HiveWing's face is a rhino-like horn, and each HiveWing has two horns, almost always black. Spines run down the backs of their bodies. Abilities HiveWing abilities vary from dragon to dragon, and can range from deadly stingers on their wrists, venomous talons or teeth, stingers on their tails, toxins, and some are even able to release vile stenches. Some say that there was a former HiveWing queen that could control the minds of the HiveWings, but it is unknown if this power still exists. Queen Queen Vesperidae Hierarchy Major Minor